The Unofficial Epilogue
by missfanvergent
Summary: A collection of stories that describe what happens after the series. (Not necessarily in order) Thanks for reading! ***I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES***


**Hey guys! This is a collection of one-shot stories! Sorry I haven't been updating stories often...I'm having a bit of writer's block. #-.-**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter/Story 1:_

_ Summary: Willow, daughter of Katniss and Peeta, turns out to not be good at either hunting or baking. She runs off for awhile, feeling like a letdown. That day, her world would change forever._

* * *

Rye dropped a sack on the table. Katniss opened it up and smiled at her son.

"Good hunting day?" Katniss asked.

Rye nodded smugly. Willow couldn't help but feel jealous.

Willow had to face facts; she wasn't good at hunting. Unlike her mother, she was a "girly girl", and couldn't handle killing animals. Katniss had told the 13-year-old girl that she was like her Aunt Prim. Willow also wasn't a fan of the many bugs that resided in the forest.

But Willow wasn't fit to be a baker either; she always burnt the bread and messed up any sort of recipe. Peeta was being very patient with her, but she knew she would never be as good as her father.

She sat on the edge of the bed, deep in thought.

"What's wrong?"

Willow whipped around to face her father.

"Nothing," she fibbed.

"Stop lying," Peeta said gently.

"Nothing's wrong, okay?!" Willow stormed out.

"Willow?" Katniss said, surprised.

"Leave me alone, okay?" She walked out the door, on the verge of tears.

She didn't know where she was going; she just ran, blonde hair dancing in the wind. She began to cry as her heart pounded faster and faster. Rye was so much better than her, and he was two years younger! He was an excellent hunter and an incredible baker - he was a prodigy! And she was just another mouth to feed.

It was bad that she couldn't provide any food for the family, but even worse that she couldn't provide any income or profit either. She came across a small shop with many trinkets in the shop window. Somewhat intrigued, she ventured in. A woman sat in the corner of the shop, wearing a simple baby blue shift dress.

"Hello there," the woman handed her a tissue.

Willow dabbed her eyes and explored the shop. A jar of dried flowers sat on a dusty shelf. She read the sign:

$2

Simple remedy for upset stomachs.

"You're like her, you know," the woman said.

"Who?" Willow asked, turning to face the woman.

"Prim."

"That's what my mother says. She says we both have the same blonde hair, and same inability to hunt," Willow laughed quietly.

"I went to school with her. I was her friend."

Willow didn't reply.

"She was a great healer." The woman said.

"I've heard."

"Maybe you should try it some time."

Willow didn't reply to this either.

~11 Years Later~

A slight breeze was all Willow needed to release a lantern into the sky. Another patient would return home to a loving, grateful family. It had become a tradition to light a lantern every time a person was successfully healed after Willow's daughter had suggested it.

"Another one just arrived! Broken arm," Willow's scrawny daughter squeaked.

Willow nodded. She went back inside, while the lantern flew up, up and away.

Ever since the lady at the store had mentioned it, Willow had become a full-time healer. Rye ended up being a baker. He would hunt whenever he had time, though. Willow felt eternally grateful to the woman. She had intended to returned, but by then the shop had been replaced, gone without a trace.

With a cup of tea in her hands, she looked out the window as her daughter released a lantern into the air.

"She's blossomed into quite a wonderful woman, hasn't she, Katniss?"

"Of course she has."

"She's so much like -" Peeta started.

"Prim." Katniss finished.

Katniss couldn't say she wasn't surprised that her daughter had been so much like her younger sister; after all, Willow was the splitting image of Prim.

Prim had touched many people - the people she died to save, Gale, Katniss, Peeta, Willow, Rye, and many other people.

Prim would always be remembered.

"Katniss is so strong...so, so strong."

"So are you."

Cinna looked at Prim. She was dressed in an a white dress, and she was staring intently into the clear pool in front of her. Inside, she saw her niece release a lantern into the sky.

The two unlikely friends stood there for about another hour or so, until they were sure that their friends and family were safe.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
